memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Earth
Earth is the third planet of the Sol system, the homeworld of Humanity, and the location of the office of the President of the United Federation of Planets. Earth is the primary planet of United Earth, and also the Federation's de facto capital world. Astronomical Data Location Alpha Quadrant/Beta Quadrant * Sol Sector (Sector 001) ** Sol System Name(s) * Sol III * Earth * Terra (in the mirror universe, Earth was sometimes referred to as Terra) Moon(s) *Luna (the Moon) History The planet Earth was formed approximately 4.5 billion years ago, during the formation of the Sol system. At least three, and possibly more, sentient life forms evolved on Earth: Humans, Humpback Whales, and Voth. According to Q, life evolved on Earth from a group of amino acids combining to form the first proteins approximately 3.5 billion years ago, "give or take an eon or two". This first life on the planet would develop into, among other things, the Human species. (TNG: "All Good Things...") The Distant Origin theory postulated by Voth scientist Forra Gegen suggested that his species also originated on Earth, long before the evolution of the Human race. According to this theory, the Voth abandoned Earth prior to the mass extinction at the end of the Cretaceous period. (VOY: "Distant Origin") :It is also possible that the genetic similarities between Humans and Voth were a result of the DNA seeding performed by the ancient humanoid race from TNG: "The Chase". :''Additionally, the Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual stipulates that at least two other species of marine mammals (Pacific bottlenose dolphins and Takaya's Whales) serve onboard Galaxy class starships as either crew or civilian naviagation consultants. The presence of dolphins, at least, has been confirmed in dialogue in at least one episode. Attacks on Earth During its long history the existence of the planet has been threatened by both natural disasters and actions of alien intelligences. * In 2153 Earth was pre-emptively attacked by the Xindi, who were unwillingly helping a faction fighting the Temporal Cold War. Using a smaller, prototype version of the planned [superweapon, the weapon destroyed a section of the planet stretching from Florida to Venezuela.(ENT: "The Expanse") * In 2154 a working version of the Xindi superweapon was destroyed by Captain Jonathan Archer of the ''Enterprise'' NX before it entered Earth orbit. (ENT: "Zero Hour") :In an alternate timeline where Jonathan Archer's brain was infected by interspatial parasites, Earth was destroyed by the Xindi superweapon in 2154. (ENT: "Twilight") * In 2272 a massive machine lifeform called V'Ger threatened to destroy all biological life on Earth if it's demands were not met. The attack was narrowly averted by the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS ''Enterprise]]. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) * In 2286, an alien probe of unknown origin wreaked ecological havoc while trying to contact an extinct species of Humpback whale by transmiting massive amounts of energy into Earth's oceans. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) * In 2367 a Borg cube entered Earth orbit, but was stopped by the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] moments before it began to attack the planet. (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Part II") * of an alternate timeline]] In 2373 a second Borg cube attacked Earth and was destroyed in orbit by a Starfleet armada. As the cube exploded, a Borg sphere escaped and traveled into the past and attempted to prevent Humanity's First Contact with Vulcans in 2063. (Star Trek: First Contact) :In an alternate timeline, a Borg sphere, escaping from the cube as it was destroyed, went back in time to prevent Humanity's First Contact with Vulcans in 2063. As a result, the Borg had no problem assimilating Earth. The ''Enterprise-E was the only ship to be aware of the original timeline, being protected by the temporal wake of the Borg sphere. Assimilated Earth had an atmosphere which contained high concentrations of methane, carbon monoxide and fluorine. It had a population of approximately 9 billion drones.'' * In 2375, the Borg decided to create another strategy, since all direct assaults on Earth failed so far. They planned to detonate a biogenic charge in Earth's atmosphere, infecting all lifeforms with nanoprobe viruses, triggering a gradual assimilation. According to the Borg Queen, half the population would be drones until the effect is realized. (VOY: "Dark Frontier") :It remains unclear if this plan was finally applied. According to the novelization of "Endgame", the nanoprobe virus was brought to Earth and rapidly infected the population. * Also in 2375, the Breen Confederacy attacked Earth in a surprise attack on Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco during the Dominion War. * In 2379, the ''Enterprise''-E prevented use of thalaron radiation emitted from a biogenic weapon wielded by Praetor Shinzon. Such use could have destroyed all biological life on the planet. (Star Trek Nemesis) Climate and Geography in 2151]] From at least the dawn of Humans, Earth has been a Class M world by 23rd century planetary classification standards. Since that time, Earth has had several major landmasses and a wide variety of climatic and surface conditions, ranging from tundra to desert. By the 24th century, Humans had installed a weather modification network to alter the natural weather patterns of Earth, including dissipating destructive weather phenomena such as tornadoes. (TNG: "True Q") Land features and formations *Caspian Sea *El Capitan *Yosemite National Park *Pacific Ocean *Mount Cook *Mount Everest *Tibetan plateau *Mount McKinley *Ural Mountains *North Pole Human-created points of interest * Great Wall of China * Eiffel Tower * Golden Gate Bridge * Millennium Gate * Hadrian's Wall * Stonehenge ::The Atlantis project, if completed, would probably also be considered a Human-created point of interest. There is no evidence it was successfully finished, however. See also *Earth cities and towns *Earth regions Zoology *See Earth animals Human Activity *See Human history Voth Activity *See Voth Related topics *Objects in Earth orbit *Duplicate Earth Apocrypha According to Gene Rodenberry’s novelization of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, there is a dam across the Straits of Gibraltar. This allowed the level of the Mediterranean Sea to be lowered, creating new farm and park land along the coast, and the world's largest hydro-electric project. References Information on Earth's location on the border of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants comes from the Star Trek Encyclopedia. External Links * *History of Nations - offers a history of every nation on Earth up to the 21st century Earth Earth de:Erde es:Tierra fr:Terre nl:Aarde